Longing
by PrincessAbbicus
Summary: Updated into a series of one-shots! 4/14/13 still Auden/Eli. Reviews encouraged!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I've read stories on this site for ages, but this is the first one I've written and submitted! Constructive criticism encouraged, I edited this a few minutes ago, and it's midnight right now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Along for the Ride, or any of the characters.  
**

* * *

She stares at her computer screen, waiting for him to return. He had gone to take and shower, and she was quite impatient. It had been seven whole minutes. Where was he? What if he didn't actually want to talk to her? What if he was avoiding her? What if- Her thought process was interrupted by a familiar ding of the computer, alerting her her of a message. The message box blinked with his name across the top.

_Hello_ his message stated simply. Her mind drifted a bit, and she thought of him with wet hair, smelling strongly of soap. She wanted to run her fingertips through his wet hair, collecting cold-water droplets. She wanted to put her head to his neck, inhaling his scent. But she couldn't tell him that.

_Hi_ she replied back. The radio was on, playing Fearless by Taylor Swift. _How perfect_, she thought wryly. With the image of kissing him in the rain, she read his reply.

_And how is my favorite bookworm? _She grinned to no one in particular.

_On a quest to find the song most suitable to my feelings right now._

_Ah, another quest. How's this one going?_

_It's a fun, albeit sometimes tedious, process._

_What exactly are your feelings right now? _The questions threw her off. Used to being the girl with all the answers, she was unsure as to how to respond. _Auden? _The message appeared unexpectedly. He usually waited for her to respond before sending another message.

_Sorry Eli. I was just thinking. When do you come back from your bike tour?_

_Another week and a half, sorry sweetheart. _She felt the familiar 'butterflies'-as her coworkers from Clementine's called them-in her stomach at his term of endearment.

_It's all right. I just miss you. _Auden couldn't believe the words that had just slipped out through her fingers. He was surprised also, she could tell by his hesitation to respond. 'Eli is typing' appeared then disappeared several times before he finally worded his thoughts the way he wanted them.

_Is something wrong, Auden? _He questioned. She could see him saying this to her in her head, the way he would say it slowly and carefully. Not wanting to scare her away, but still expecting an answer.

_No, everything's fine here. You know how you asked what my feelings were earlier?_

_Yeah?_

_I think I figured them out. _She could practically feel the excitement and apprehension he was surely giving off at the moment.

_Oh? Care to share?_

_I like you. A lot. Maybe _even_…love. _I felt the hesitation in my own hands as I typed love. Depicting the hesitation with the three dots felt like giving him a fair view of her intonation.

_Auden, it's all right. Let yourself feel the way you do. I love you, no matter what. I'm glad you shared with me._

_There's more, _Auden slowly typed, grinning like an idiot at his proclamation of love for her.

_Oh?_

_Eli, I'm scared. I don't want to lose you again. I've never felt this way towards another individual. I pride myself on emotional detachment, on not relying on others for support. But then there's you. You're the exception. I feel like I lean on you regardless of good or bad times. You're there for me and I love you for it, and I don't want to go back to how it was before. I don't want to be alone and independent._ She closed her eyes and counted to ten after she hit send. She had never been in a more vulnerable position in her entire life. She explained complex, silly feelings to a man who probably didn't return any of them and her chest felt like it was going to implode in her chest. She opened her eyes upon hearing the ding of the messenger app.

_I know that must've been really hard for you to say, Auden. I'm really glad you said it. I promise I won't leave you again. As long as you want me here, I'll be here. You're going to have a hard time getting rid of me. I love you._

A tear dripped down Auden's cheek. She reached up to wipe it away, incredulous and a bit horrified. Sniffling, she began to type again.

_I wish you were home._

* * *

A knock on the front door woke Isby up, and Auden groaned. "Shh, shh, it's alright." She began to attempt to coax the fussy baby back to sleep as she walked to the door. Opening it, ready to bite the head off of whoever it was, Auden was immensely surprised when two big arms surrounded her and Isby in a giant hug. She gasped; alarmed at the stranger enveloping her and her half-sister with no warming, until the stranger pulled back, and she discovered who it was.

Her eyes opened wide and her mouth hung open, trying desperately to form words but losing the battle.

"Hey, Auden," Eli said, smirking at her obvious bewilderment. Auden collected herself, pulling her mouth into a large smile.

"Eli! Come on in, so I can put her down again." She whispered excitedly. He chucked to himself, but followed her into the living room. Auden set the baby in the swing she had moved next to the couch, then unexpectedly turned and leapt into Eli, clinging to him. "I missed you," she whispered.

"I missed you too, sweetheart." He whispered back. He stomach did that strange thing the girls at Clementine's told her about when he called her sweetheart. It was the first time he said it to her out loud, not in a text or instant message. She smiled up at him, and he leaned down towards her. Their lips met for the first time in months, and it was like light had finally broken through the clouds. Auden's hands slowly wound themselves into his hair, and Eli's hands found their way to her lower back and side.

Sitting in complete silence for once, Isby grinned toothlessly, watching the scene unfold before her. When the kiss broke off, Auden and Eli stood, smiling at each other, slightly short of breath. "I think I'll have to leave for long periods of time more often, if I'm going to get this kind of reception upon return," Eli joked, and Auden grimaced.

"No, I don't think you'll be going anywhere for a while, if I have any say in it." Her eyes twinkled as she leaned in, and their lips met once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to turn this is to a series of one-shots! Yay more Eli/Auden fluff! I probably won't update very often though, just a warning. Hope you like it! Review and I will love you forever!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ****Along for the Ride**** characters or the plot of the book, Sarah Dessen does. I just like using them for my own stories**

I narrow my eyes as the pretty girl with the obnoxiously large flower pinned to the side of her head talked to Eli. My mother would call the flower extraneous, overblown, exuberant. I smirk a little at the flashback to my old attitude towards Heidi. My smirk immediately dissipated as soon as the girl's loud, somewhat forced laughter rang out over the noise of the crowd. It's time for a little intervention.

I walk up to Eli slowly, making eye contact with him over the girl's head. She turns to see what stole his attention away, and I meet her eyes in an icy gaze void of emotion. She narrows her eyes a bit, but turns around and redoubles her efforts to keep his attention. I raise an eyebrow and catch Eli hiding a smirk. He's enjoying this. Two can play this game. I slowly slide my sweater off, revealing a low cut tank top. Slipping my jacket over my arm, I make my way to the keg.

I pour myself a stale beer, winking at a guy nearby. Eli notices and frowns slightly. The wink-y guy begins to walk towards me, but I notice Eli start to fidget. He's most likely trying to come up with an excuse to leave the girl and collect his belongings – meaning me – before leaving. I can't allow that to happen, it'd spoil all my fun. I leave the keg, and the guy, to loop around. I'm behind him now, and he lost track of me in the crowd. Perfect timing. I walk up to him at an angle, pushing my nose into his neck and inhaling his scent before whispering in his ear.

"Is this part of my quest? Irrational, jealousy-induced anger?" I let my hot breath linger on his ear before moving away. A glance at the girl tells me I'm in danger. Or, rather, would be in danger if she wasn't a tiny little thing. I only got a step away before I feel his hand close around my arm. It's tight, but not enough to hurt.

"Do you think you can just walk away after that?" He asks in a low voice. He's incredibly hot like this, but I'm not going to let him know it. I shrug. "Incorrect. The answer is no." Then he kisses me. It's a smoldering kiss, our lips molding together. It turns from hungry and passionate to sweet and slow, his tongue dancing over mine.

Once we pulled apart, gasping for breath, he spoke. "So, were you really that jealous?"

At the same time, I hear the tiny flowery girl clear her throat and, in an incredibly snooty, spoiled rotten voice, ask, "um, excuse me?"

I smiled, ignoring the girl. "No biggie. In the end, _I'm _the one who gets to hold your hand," I grab his hand, "and _I'm _the one who get to kiss you like that."

He smirks. "I'd rather hold you hand and kiss you over her any day." I smile and wrap my arms around his neck. Hugging has never been a prominent part of my life, but this one felt so incredibly right.

Over his shoulder I see the girl gasp, then stomp away, sloshing beer all over her shoes. I catch the guy from earlier glance at me, then her, before following her out of sight.

My observations were interrupted by Eli's voice, low and hot, telling me just what he thought about my jealousy. I've never heard the word "hot" used so many times in one sentence. His breath makes me shiver, and he takes my hand as we walk in the direction of his apartment. Something tells me we won't be doing much sleeping tonight.

**The ending was meant to be taken as KISSING only! Well, kissing and possibly some nice cuddling. This fic is rated T, not M. Love ya! Review please!**


End file.
